elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonslayer
Prerequisite: Sovngarde *'Quest Giver: '''N/A *'Reward:' Call of Valor Dragon Shout, HUN KAAR ZOOL *'Reputation Gain:''' N/A *This is the final quest in the main questline *Upon completion, you can continue to do other quests as normal Walkthrough Alduin's Mist When you leave the Hall of Valor and cross the bone bridge, your next objective is to get rid of the mist in the valley. The three heroes will line up and you have to equip the Clear Skies shout. Use it and the 3 heroes will use it as well. After Alduin summons the mist again, use it again until the heroes use it as well. Alduin will now summon the mist for the last time. After a small dialogue use the Clear Skies shout for the last time. This will get rid of the mist and Alduin will appear. It would be wise to save when he appears, so you won't have to do all of this again if you die. Defeating Alduin Now that Alduin has appeared it is your job to kill him. Use your Dragonrend shout on him as soon as possible. Attack him when he's on the ground. Use your Dragonrend shout as much as possible to stun him and keep the other heroes alive. If you're low-leveled and can't kill Alduin before he "defeats" the other three heroes, be ready to use lots of healing potions or spells, as his fire breath attack is quite strong. A simple tactic to defeat Alduin is to use the same tactic you may have used against him in the fight at the Throat of the World. A shield bash/stun will stop him from using his fire breath along with using the unrelenting force shout, and in between shield stuns, it should be possible to get two to three swings with a weapon in. Between using Dragonrend and stunning him, it should be a simple matter of ensuring your life doesn't drop too low from his physical attacks, and maintaining your stamina to use the shield bash. When you defeat Alduin, his scales will shatter off of his body and he will fade a bit more spectacularly than other dragons. After that Tsun will ask you if you want to leave Sovngarde or stay a bit longer to explore. You will also gain a new shout, Call of Valor. It will summon one of the three heroes that helped you defeat Alduin. Notes *After the main quest has been completed, Radiant AI seems to increase all dragons spawning rate by almost 200% making fast traveling nearly impossible without encountering a dragon, it is unknown if this is a glitch or not. (PS3, PC Confirmed, Needs testing on Xbox360) *After Alduin appears, Hall of Valor will be locked and you cannot return. *There's not much else to do in Sovngarde after you defeat Alduin. *There is a brief moment where the option to loot Alduins body appears before he disintegrates, although he cannot actually be looted. *Some higher-level characters may find it less than a challenge to kill Alduin, even on master difficulty. This can lead to the whole confrontation feeling a little anti-climactic. As such, it is suggested that players be sure to enter Sovngarde no later than level 35 if they value the story (Suggested level in the Official Guide is 24). If the difficulty is left on default (Adept) characters around even 20-25 may have no problem defeating Alduin, taking only small amounts of damage while cycling through shield bash—weapon swing—dragonrend—repeat. With your followers the battle takes no longer and is no more difficult (even less difficult) than a regular dragon encounter. *When in possession of Mehrunes' Razor, it is possible to one-hit Alduin with its ability. *When Alduin dies, you do not absorb his Soul. It is absorbed up into the vortex high above Sovngarde. *Also, any of the Lost Souls you met on your way to the Hall of Valor might join your fight against Alduin if they followed you or wandered close enough. *You may overhear the comment, "I thought Sovngarde was supposed to look nice" when inside the Hall of Valor. A reference to Alduin's fog. *Some of the optional Souls may cause the quest to glitch, not allowing you to help any of the other souls through the fog. This seems to happen mainly with the first Stormcloak you meet on the path. (Xbox360, PS3 confirmed) *If for whatever reason, the three heroes turn hostile against you (e.g. getting caught trying to pick their pockets to give them better weapons) sheathing your weapon might not solve the situation, you will have to return to Hall of Valor and then enter Sovngarde, they will be on your side again. Achievements Gallery File:Ee84a14ce10d9171a7d204365aaede38.png|The fight against Alduin alduin_down.jpg|World's Eater forced to go down by Dragonrend shout File:Death_of_Alduin.jpg|Alduin's Death last_Alduin_moment.jpg|Alduin's body shatters and life energy fades away Dragonslayers.jpg|The Dragonslayers Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests